Outlawqueen -One Shots
by Captain Birkigt
Summary: OUTLAWQUEEN, Here are some things I write about Regina and Robin. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello sweetcakes! Here I am going to post some One Shots ... Personally I hate Oneshots because I always want to read more. So, I am going to number them. Every One shot will have a number, and you can tell me which one would you like me to continue. (Also, I'm sorry for my mistakes)** **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time. Nor the Characters.**

* * *

 **1\. She Smells Like Forest**

Hey! If you ever are sad about OutlawQueen, just imagine them swimming in a river. Playing with the water. Laughing. Kissing. Laughing again. Looking at each other with love in their eyes. Then they go out the water. Have a picnic lunch. In the forest. And then Robin is sit right next to her. He says "My lady?" Regina turns her head looks at him right in the eyes "Yes?" She replies. Robin laugh a little. Regina smirks "what?" And he keeps laughing. She punches him slightly on his arm "What?! Robin!" and he tries to stop and says "isn't that funny?" Regina is trying to be serious but she can't. His smile and laugh are perfect. "What's so funny. Thief?" And Robin is now calm looking at her right in the eyes. He hugs her and kisses her forehead. Regina doesn't know what to say or do. Then finally Robin says "That now your majesty, now you smell like forest"

* * *

 **2\. Before we were at the Bar**

 _The fact that they are finally on a bar. Just like it was supposed to be since the beginning. Just the circumstances are different._ _I think we all need the scene before they are there._ When Regina found out that Zelna was pregnant she said "no it can't be" and ran out of the apartment. Robin said "I won't lose her again" and ran behind her. "REGINA! Wait" he yelled at her "please Robin, not now" and she stopped. They were a few steps away from each other "I am sorry my lady but I won't let you go" he said loudly. "Robin..." she was trying to hold the tears. Robin was speechless. He just ran and hugged her. Then whispered "I won't ever gonna let you go. Never again" and Regina hugged him back. "I need a drink Robin" she said sweetly "I know the perfect place" he said.

AND THAT'S HOW THEY ENDED UP THERE. YOUR WELCOME PEOPLE.

* * *

 **3\. I love you Regina Mills**

They are at her house, Regina just told Robin about the potion. that she can't have babies on her own. and Robin says "We don't need a child together. I won't deny I would love to have a baby with you. But that's the way it is. We have Roland and Henry and this new baby. That's our family. I want YOU I love YOU. Our children will grow up and will go out there and build their own families. And after all of that all I want is to be with you. I Want to see your face every morning of my life. I want to grow older with you by my side. I love you because of the person you are. Because you are strong and independent. Because you are the most sweet and beautiful woman I've ever seen. Because I feel so lucky to have you and because I want to be with you. I love you Regina Mills" and with that she smiles and kisses him.

* * *

 **4\. Love is weakness**

Regina is all alone, in her castle, Cora is gone.

She look at that glass and she's all like "Damn what the hell have I done? Why did I do that? It is clearly not hurting mother. It's hurting ME. Now nobody is ever going to love me. This wasn't the smartest decision I've ever made. I want to undo this. Wait? Do I really want to undo this? Do I really want to be weak? It's better this way. After all, love is weakness"

* * *

 **5\. All my hope.**

Before zelena said she was pregnant Regina was all like "Robin please we need to go! Now! What the hell are you thinking? Robin, what are you doing? Let's go" and then Robin is all like "I can't" and Regina is all like "what do you mean? It's because you don't wanna leave someone behind? Is this because you are a man of honor? YES YOU CAN! Leave her here she deserves it." AND I AM SORRY BUT THIS NEXT PART WHEN SHE SAID "Just come with me" in that sentence she was literally putting all her trust and love for that man she has an smile on her face trying to convince him to go with her. And then few seconds later she was broken. Again.

(This isn't quite a one shot)

* * *

 **6\. My wicked Sister**

Regina punch Zelena right in the face. "What the hell?" Screams Robin. "Oh someone is a little upset. I see.." Zelena says. Emma is behind Regina trying to control her. Zelena continues "This is because I took away your lover? Or for the new member of the family?" And Regina yells "That's for messing with Roland! You gave him his mom back. And now you are taking her away again!" Regina is so angry. She asks "WHY!?" Zelena smirks "collateral damage I guess" she replies.

* * *

 **7\. Who's gonna tell Roland?**

(this one is my fave)

Regina is there. Her heart is broken. Her sister is carrying the child of her soulmate. When she hears a sweet voice calling her name "Regina!" Roland says. He run and hugs her legs. "I am so happy! I missed you" and Regina's heart feels a little warm. "Where's mommy?" The little kid ask now looking at all the people on the room. Robin looks at everyone from Roland to Zelena "I ... I can't" he says an leaves the apartment. "Regina?" Roland says. Emma doesn't know what to say. Lilith keeps thinking about the magic trick she just saw. And Zelena has a smile on her face. "Should I tell him?" Zelena says with a sassy look. "Who are them Regina?" Roland takes Regina's hand. He is scared. Regina is now on her knees trying to be on the child's hight "sweetheart... your mommy is now in heaven-" and Roland eyes are full with tears "Mommy is there again? It means she won't be here anymore?" Regina feels really bad for her little knight "well honey, your mommy is now an angel and she will always be here" Regina says pointing at Roland's heart. He takes her hand and squeeze "Please... Regina... promise you won't ever leave me" the little kid says and a tear runs down Regina's cheek "I promise"

* * *

 **8\. Soft spot for children.**

Regina got pregnant. The father was Graham. When the baby was born Cora appeared from no where and casted a forgetting spell on everyone and took the baby away so Regina could be a Queen just like mommy dearest wanted. Cora left the baby in the woods because she wanted to give her daughter her best chance. Hours later that day Robin was in the woods trying to forget about the miscarriage his wife just had. and then he heard a screaming baby. Then he took the baby and raised him like it's own. .

AND THAT'S WHY ROLAND AND REGINA LOOK SO ALIKE.

* * *

 **9\. It's a soulmates thing**

She was there right in front of him. She ran. She hugged him. She broke. Before even a word she said "damn I am so weak I need you" and a little after she thought "you're safe. You're alive my insane sister didn't killed you. Good. I missed your body. Your touch. I've never thought I would see you again" and then she finally said "I missed you" she was so relieved that her soulmate was fine.

* * *

 **10\. Soul Sister**

The way Regina is looking at him is like she is saying "this is gonna make it more painful than it already is" and the way Robin grabs her head is like he is saying "damn I don't want to go I love you Regina Mills, I want to be with you. I goddam Choose you!" And then how they need to breathe but they want that moment to last for ever so they try the hardest but then the kiss is broken just because that need of air. Regina's face is like "Now he has to go. forever. And I'll be all alone in this town full of hate and darkness. This was just a brief light on my life and now is gone. I was so stupid to even think I deserved a happy ending" and his face is all like "God! I don't wanna leave you in this town all alone. You deserve happiness Regina. You deserve everything and I ... I am sorry things have to be like this. I want to protect you and now I fell myself. I wasn't able to keep the most magical thing ever happened to me." And then he tries to tell her he loves her and she only says "I Know" and his heart is full of happiness and sadness because he knows she knows. And now he has to go but he simply. Don't want to miss a single thing she do... ever in her entire life and being apart of each other is just torture.

* * *

 **11\. I Love you Robin... Hood.**

Regina giving Robin a hug and a kiss full of love and cuteness. She doesn't want to lose him. The way she takes his face and plays with his ear while kissing. The way she puts herself closest to his body. The way she is so vulnerable in that moment. And the way she kisses him means "Thank you for wanting to share your heart with me. Thank you for being here for me. Thank you for trying to protect me. Thank you for being a light in my darkness. Thank you for loving me back. Thank you for being you" and the way Robin embraces her the way he takes her elbow like "don't stop I like to feel the touch of your skin on mine" and the sweet way he is kissing her like "I love you. You stubborn woman. I love you Regina" 


	2. Chapter 2

**12\. It's a soulmates thing.**

(Dancing scene 5x02)

His soulmate. Her soulmate.

That deep connection they knew they have. That they know they have. But can't completely understand.  
It connects their fate. Their lives. His princess, correction, his queen. All pure and innocent right in front of him. Someone he knew as a strong independent woman. That part he loved, but also he loved how innocent she could look , that cute smile, her eyes and that kind of light that he sees in them.

Her thief, correction, her knight. Someone who was willing to stand by her side. Someone who knew who she was and didn't fear her. Someone who reminded her that she wasn't that evil person anymore. She loved him because he didn't though she was weak, but also she loved him because he always has her back even if she doesn't want him to. Those eyes that look at her with love that light she can't describe... the smile god, those dimples.  
She was there graciously dancing. And he couldn't help himself to pull her into a kiss. To connect.

 **13\. For the first time...**

(This is when Regina saves Robin from that witch on 5x02)

For the first time, someone was willing to dance with her. Someone wanted to be with her. Someone was waiting for her at the end of that staircase. For the first time, she realized what she had right in front of her.

 **14\. Just this time**

(Dancing scene 5x02)

And there she was, his soulmate. -his- all radiant dancing right in front of him. With a color she didn't wear often. Pink. But she looked stunning in every way. Her hair was perfect. But most importantly, she was smiling. Not because something had happened. But she was smiling at him. He made her happy. And that's all he could ever ask for. That smile. Her eyes. He couldn't help himself but to pull her into a kiss. Taking her by her waist and pressing his lips against hers . To show her love. He wanted to make that moment last for ever. then he looked at her in the eyes. Her. The most beautiful human in earth. Someone he is willing to give his life for. Then looking away guiding her to dance copying the steps of the other happy couple. And she... she was there enjoying the moment... letting him have the control of the situation. Just this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**13\. Getting caught.**

* * *

Regina arrived late from work last night. She went to her room to find a sleeping Robin in her bed. It's been a crazy week and they haven't had time for themselves. She changed her clothes and soon after she lay down on her side but Robin pulled her close and hugged her. She smiled and soon after was fast asleep.

* * *

It's Saturday morning and Robin is awake is early 6:00am and next to his pillow is the cutest woman. He starts to stroke her hair gently and he can't help himself to kiss her cheek and she smiles. She wasn't as asleep as he thought. "Good morning your majesty" he chuckles "I still wonder how a thief got in my bed" she murmurs with that morning tone that somehow Robin finds sexy. "Well... they said I stole your heart..." he explains and she looks at him with her chocolate eyes "perhaps you did..." she says stretching a little "you knew I was a thief when you meet me" he says smiling at the perfection of his wife. She smirks and rolls on top of him "Perhaps you need to be punished for such a crime" she says kissing him "oh and what would that be?" He smirks "You have to... do me" she says kissing him again. She's been wanting for this moment thw whole week. "With pleasure" he says and rolls holding her carefully. Now he is on top.

* * *

Mean while, Roland woke up early today and went to his brother's room "Henry wake up!" He said jumping up and down in the teen's bed Henry woke alarmed "what? ! What is it?!" He said "Nothing. I'm awake" Roland said chucking "Roland! Is not nice to wake up people just because you're up" Henry explained "but... I was alone in this big house" Roland said a little sad "it's okay, next time you can go and wake your papa" Henry said now he's awake and can't sleep any longer "can we?" Roland said smiling "what?" Henry asks nor sure if he got the idea "wake mommy and daddy" Roland offered

They got everything ready, a perfect breakfast for their parents and then went upstairs to surprise them. Henry thought it might be nice for them.

* * *

Regina was enjoying her husband. All of him, his thick muscles and his gentle hands all over her. His everything making her feel complete. She hugged him and when she look over his shoulder she saw the door opening. "Oh no.." she said and Robin turned at the door "oh shit!" He said and as fast as he could he moved to the other side of the bed and cover Regina and then him with the as many blankets as he could reach

"GOODMORNING MOMMA AND PAPA!" Roland screamed happily and Henry walked behind him "Oh guys!" He exclaimed with a disgust expression. Regina felt like crap. She covered half her face with a blanket and looked at Roland "Hi sunshine how did you slept" she said "Good! We brought you breakfast!" The little boy said and Henry place it on the little table by the door "Thank you, that's nice of you" Robin said passing an arm around his wife and looking at Henry with an apologize look.

"Why don't you guys go get ready for a day in the forest" Robin offered kissing his wife in the top of her head "YAAAAAY! LETS GO HENRY I'LL TEACH YOU CAMPING!" Roland screamed in excitement "Go first I'll be right behind you" Henry said and Roland left the room. Regina giggled a little "Come on mom! At least put a tie in the door or locked with magic!" He said "I'm sorry sweetheart... we didn't know you were awake" she says with a smile that she's covering with the banket "Ugh! I can't believe that I keep running into this situations" Henry said rolling her eyes and walking out of the room "I apologize mate, we'll be careful next time" Robin said loudly to Henry and he just replied with a " whatever!"

Regina looked at him "I guess we've been getting caught" she giggled and he kissed her "we so have"

and with that they jumped into the shower and got ready for a family weekend.


End file.
